Not A Bachelor
by HeartOfTheWolf94
Summary: I Was Single, but I wasn't a bachelor. Why chase after many women when I could chase after one? Chasing after her is hard enough. That friendly guy Gabe says I shouldn't give up though. ONESHOT


I jealously stared at Dr. Cunningham chit chat with Dr. Kimishima. How could she have such a laid back conversation with him? They talked of work for a bit but then things went to the simple matters of life. Their children being one of them. Dr. Cunningham spoke of how he's been trying to get more involved in his son's life since he almost witnessed him die from Wermer's Syndrome. Though he was divorced from Lisa and hadn't seen her in a while, he admitted how he kind of missed her company. She gave him the female companionship most men needed and yet he turned her away. Along with his son who looked so much like him. He than complained how the only close to female companionship he gets now is RONI. His annoying, virtual, diagnostician partner.

"It'll be alright. I'm sure being a bachelor isn't all too bad. Right Little Guy?" Dr. Kimishima asked me without even looking in my direction.

"Dr. Kimishima, may I explain, though I am single I'm not exactly what you call a bachelor." I tried to clear things up. I didn't want her to believe I was a bachelor. Personally, I wasn't interested in any woman but her. She's one of the most controlling women I've ever met but I can't help but let her walk all over me. She criticizes me often but I still forgive her almost instantly.

"I didn't ask for that information Little Guy." she coldly stated.

"S-Sorry Dr. Kimishima." I apologized. Dr. Cunningham started laughing uncontrollably. I glanced over at him and then looked in opposite direction from him and Kimishima.

"Well Gabe, I must get going. The FBI is keeping me rather busy this week."

"Yeah, alright. Sure. Get out of here." Dr. Cunningham said through laughs. As I got up to leave after Dr. Kimishima, Cunningham called out to me.

"Hey you!" I turned around.

"Little Guy is it?" he asked mockingly.

"Actually it's Navel sir."

"Well whatever. I got a question for ya. How can you be single and not a bachelor? You not interested in women enough? He asked me.

"It's not like that at all sir! I just...well what do you really gain chasing around many women? I would think chasing around one is hard enough." I explained. Dr. Cunningham just stared at me with all seriousness in his face. I felt I had spoken to much so I turned to leave.

"Your already chasing that one great woman aren't you?"

I wasn't to surprised that he found me out. I had just obviously given it away. I twirled around to face Dr. Cunningham.

"Your not very good at hiding obvious feelings." he smirked.

"What could you possibly be talking about?" I questioned dumbly.

"Oh I see. I guess you wouldn't mind if I took out Naomi then. She doesn't seem to get out very much. I'd be doing her a favor."

"N-no! That won't be necessary." I fumbled my words. Cunningham chuckled.

"I'm not going to take her from you. What I and her have now is just fine to me." he reassured me. "Quit wasting your time and go to her already!"

I nodded at him as a small smile crept onto my face. Dr. Cunningham smirked at me with a sense of accomplishment in his eyes. Our smiles both faded when we heard Dr. Kimishima's voice coming closer to the door.

"What slacker wastes a woman's time when she has very important stuff to do because of that slacker" she stood in the door way suddenly and she automatically looked at me. She didn't seem too happy at all. The ice cold glare of hers sent me a shiver down my spine.

"D-Dr. Kimishima, I didn't forget. I promise."

"I don't entirely care as to what you promise me." she forcefully grabbed me by my tie. She slightly tugged on it.

"Move it agent."

Though I should have been rather displeased by how Dr. Kimishima was handling me, I was just filled with inspiration to not let go of Dr. Kimishima. This was all thanks to the friendly guy, Gabe.

While being tugged out the room, I saw Gabe smirking. As we left Gabe's room, he slowly closed the door. Such a cold heart, but such inspiring words.


End file.
